Strange Naughtiness
by Vampirerex1
Summary: It always happened when she was around him, when she growled or gave him a look that was full of lust and admiration. He never told her about it. Eep catches Guy doing something strange and very naughty. Will it make or break them? No lemon, just a lime. Rated a mild M. Eep/Guy Guy/Eep. Read and review please? One-shot.


**Author: **Vampirerex1  
**Category: **Movies The Croods  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Croods, just this plot (I hope)  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Humour  
**Pairing(s): **Guy/Eep  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **It always happened when she was around him, when she growled or gave him a look that was full of lust and admiration. He never told her about it. Eep catches Guy doing something strange and very naughty. Will it make or break them?  
**Title: **Strange Naughtiness  
**Warning(s): **Mild sexual themes

It always happened when she was around him, when she growled or gave him that look that was full of lust and admiration. He never told her about it, afraid of how she'd react or what she'd think of him or worse, she told Grug. Instead, he opted to wait until dark to sort it out; when he knew she and the rest of her family were asleep.

Tonight was no different, she'd both growled and given him that lust filled, admiring look and now it was bordering on painful. He waited until Eep and the rest of The Croods were asleep before sneaking behind a large boulder and dropping his pants. He sat on the floor and leaned back against the rock, his hand coming up to grasp himself, a pleasurable shudder running through his body and a pleased sigh escaping his lips.

As he touched himself; he couldn't help but think about Eep and how she'd react if she saw what he was doing. Would she be angry? Would she be upset or would she even be a little curious as to what he was doing. A small involuntary moan escaped his mouth at the thought of Eep watching him touch himself.

Meanwhile; Eep woke up to see that Guy was no longer beside her. The first thought that went through her head was…what took him. But then she relaxed when she saw that Belt was sleeping peacefully. If Belt was sleeping, then it meant that Guy was safe, but that didn't explain where Guy was. Looking around at her family, she silently made her way away from the sleeping pile that her family was in and went off to find Guy.

It wasn't unusual for Guy to wander off at night, lately he'd been doing it a lot and she just thought that it was to _go_ or something, but the time he spent away from the spot he slept in gradually got longer and longer and now she was beginning to get worried. What if he changed his mind about staying with them and was slowly trying to give them a hint that he didn't want to be with them. But he wouldn't leave Belt here without him, so that meant he wasn't thinking of leaving.

She searched around the area where the family slept now and didn't find him, so she climbed up the large boulder in the area to get a better look. However, something caught her attention; a low noise erupted from below her. Casting her gaze downward, her sharp eyesight picked up Guy sat against the boulder. She opened her mouth to call out to him, but something else caught her attention, the way his hand was moving rapidly against something in his lap.

She watched him for a few minutes before her curiosity got the better of her, she opened her mouth again.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

Guy seemed to jump to his feet and cover himself up, looking around before looking up. Eep's excellent eyesight saw that his face turned a little darker around the cheek area, though she didn't know why or what it was called.

"Eep!" Guy said.

He reached down and hastily pulled up his pants, before giving a bit of a nervous chuckle, his hand coming up to rub behind his neck. He looked up to her and she jumped down in front of him. Guy's eye twitched a little as his groin twitched when he saw that look of lust and admiration again. Eep then spoke again, bringing him out of his mild trance.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

Guy opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was gibberish. How was he to explain what he was doing to a girl who can't possibly comprehend what he was doing? In fact, how was he to explain what he was doing to the girl that he loved without her possibly getting angry or upset at him? He realises that he has to try and explain to her what he was doing, but explaining it to her may be easier said than done. He didn't want to upset her by talking to her like he did Sandy but he didn't want to confuse her by using big words that she wouldn't understand. He was literally caught between a rock and a hard place.

**_~The Croods~_**

After a lot of explaining and some simple examples, Guy waited for the response of Eep, whether it was good or bad, he was ready for it. In honesty, he hadn't counted on being caught, of course he was sure that Eep had noticed he'd been leaving her side at night, but he didn't think about the fact that she'd follow him because she was filled with curiosity, more so now he'd shown her and her family this new world. He looked at Eep, waiting for the aftermath of what he'd just told her. In truth, she did look a little curious. Her mouth opened.

"So...you were...getting rid of...tension?" She asked.

Guy nodded mutely, knowing she could see him because of her sight. Eep nodded too and then tilted her head to the side.

"Do you do it all the time?" She asked.

Guy's eyes went wide at this and he swallowed a little, but he shook his head.

"No, no, just...recently" he replied.

Eep tilted her head to the side and stared at him with those curious yet very attractive eyes.

"Why?" She questioned.

Guy once again was at a loss for words. Why did he do it? How could he tell her that it was because of her that he was doing it? It was simple, he couldn't, so he wouldn't. He'd just come up with some plausible excuse as to why he was doing it.

"Why? Uh, because...because it helps me think. It clears my mind of all the old ideas to make room for the new ones" he answered.

He secretly hoped that this would fly with Eep, he didn't want to potentially ruin their...relationship over telling her the real reason he was doing it. He held his breath as he waited for Eeps response.

"Oh...okay" she said.

Guy let out the breath he'd been holding. He was glad she'd brought his lie. Maybe one day he would tell her the real reason, but for now, he'd keep it at that.

"Come on, we'd better get back before your dad notices we're gone" he said.

Eep nodded and they both walked back to the spot where they slept.

"So...what do you call it?" Eep asked.

Guy stopped...what _did _he call it? An idea struck him.

"I call it Masturbation" he replied.

**_~The Croods~_**

**_A/N: Soooo...my first ever one-shot that was supposed to be a Lemon but turned out to be a Lime instead. I wrote this because I saw very little (1) M rated stories in The Croods section and decided to add my own. I think Eep and Guy are in character, but if not, please let me know. Anyway, yes, this is an M rated story, but it's only a mild M and I'm sure that surprises those of you who've read my stories before, I don't usually do mild M ratings, but this one I felt would just stay as a Lime and not progress into a Lemon. I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review. _**

**_Vampyrex1_**


End file.
